Currently, a storage device including a portability-emphasized external hard disk and the like is widely used with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface as an auxiliary storage device, and a complex product enabling a multimedia replaying device including a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer 3 player (MP3P), and the like to be used as a mobile data storage device has been introduced due to a convergence trend of electronic products.
The storage device generally improves a data access speed by adding a flash memory to a hard disk and storing frequently-used data in the flash memory, or enables the storage device to be used as an independent storage device by installing an operating system (OS) in the hard disk or the flash memory.
However, a storage device that selects data requested by a user and application software necessary for processing the data in accordance with a feature of a user system requesting the data, and provides both the data and the application software may be desirable.
Specifically, a conventional portable storage device may store the OS, the application software, or the data in the hard disk or the flash memory, and replay and process the data in its own device. However, the conventional portable storage device may not adaptively provide the application software appropriate for the data requested by the user and the application software appropriate for the user system by including an independent data server function.
Specifically, the conventional portable storage device may select the hard disk or the flash memory as the auxiliary storage device, and store the OS, the application software, or the data in the hard disk or the flash memory. Also, the conventional portable storage device may load the OS using an external main central processing unit (CPU) of the auxiliary storage device, and replay or process the data of the auxiliary storage device. However, the conventional portable storage device may not adaptively provide the data requested by the user and the application software appropriate for the user system by including an auxiliary storage device function and a data server function, as an independent device having the hard disk or the flash memory, and a CPU that may load its own OS.